Tears of an Angel
by Nyroge
Summary: ¿Acaso no puedes ver que el cielo llora por ti? Esas son las lagrimas de un angel.


**Aquí con un casi drabble y un casi one-shot, la verdad no sé que es esto, llamémosle One-Drabble. Creado gracias a la canción del mismo nombre.**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama aruu**

**Setting: Canon**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**T**__ears of an __**A**__ngel_

_¿Por qué la lluvia marca lo evidente?_

_Mis cabellos se pegan a mi rostro, pero eso ya no importa, ya nada importa; lo mucho que luche, lo mucho que sufrí, por qué todos y cada uno de esos esfuerzos fueron en vano._

_¿No es asi Danna?_

_Tal vez no debí dejarte sólo, la culpa me esta aplastando el pecho, pero las consecuencias fueron mas grandes, jamás me las imaginé y es que confiaba plenamente en ti._

_¡Mierda, como no pude darme cuenta!_

_Caigo al suelo desconsolado, al lado de un cadáver, al lado de un ser que siempre amé y jamás volverá a la vida, al lado de alguien que no debía partir, al lado de alguien a quien no debí dejar solo._

_Golpeo la tierra mojada con enojo, impotencia y un agudo dolor en mi garganta que ya no soporto, mientras las lagrimas caen de mis ojos sin mi permiso; aprieto los dientes con fuerza y cierro los puños, quiero sufrir, quiero sufrir todo lo que tu sufriste Danna…_

_¿Ahora quien me enseñara lo que era el verdadero ''arte''?_

_¿Quién me dirá mocoso, aunque en el fondo si me tenia aprecio?_

_¿Quién me acompañara ahora…?_

_Observé tu cuerpo de madera postrado en el suelo, con dos espadas que atravesaban tu corazón, y ahora te veías tan frágil, tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, tan…mortal. Me acerque a tu rostro y unas lagrimas cayeron en tu rostro ya muerto, delineando lo que alguna vez fue un chico con un sueño, el sueño de ser inmortal, el sueño quebrado al ser atravesado y asesinado sin piedad por la que lo cuidó en su niñez y por una chica que subestimó._

_Acerque mis labios a tu rostro, y delinee tu cara con mis manos, hasta encontrarme con esos labios, mi rostro ya ensombrecido se acercó al tuyo y robó el último beso. Tenía el sabor de la lluvia y lagrimas combinadas, aún estaba tibia aquella cavidad que alguna vez besó por primera vez mis labios._

_Intenté profundizar el beso, imaginando que tus dedos recorrerían mi rostro y se enredarían en mi cabello, imagine que tus labios se perdían en mi cuello y me hacían suspirar tu nombre. Imaginé que volverías a la vida, pero eso no sucedería, esperé en vano. Me alejé de ti y besé tu frente mientras mas lágrimas caían de mis ojos; la lluvia llora, el cielo te está llorando, mi corazón está llorando por ti, Sasori._

_Mi corazón está sufriendo todo lo que alguna vez pasaste, está llorando y gritando por todos los sueños que te quebraron, la silueta de un niño pequeño con grandes metas, quebrantada por una sociedad que sólo lo despreció. Por una vida que no le entregó lo que merecía y lo azotó cruelmente hasta el punto de deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos, jurando que jamás amaría a nadie más._

_Pero se equivocó, mi Danna se equivocó por primera vez, y se enamoró de quién menos pensaba, yo también me enamoré de quién menos pensé, por que nunca creí poder devolver todos esos sentimientos a un cuerpo que ya no era humano, no creí volver a convertir a Sasori en un humano._

_Y por eso la culpa ahora es más grande, si Sasori no hubiera recuperado las emociones, no se habría dado cuenta de que volvió a estar solo ( exceptuándome), y no se habría dejado asesinar por su abuela. Si Sasori no hubiera recuperado sus sentimientos, estaría aquí con vida._

_Me habría conformado con eso; me habría conformado con contemplarlo escondido, me habría conformado con ver ese rostro imperturbable y sin emociones, a que verte ahora, decaído y muerto._

_Toda esto es culpa mía ¿Verdad, Danna?_

_Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y vuelvo a hundirlos en un beso, ahora frío y salado. Un beso muerto._

_Mi Danna siempre quizo que siguiera tus pasos._

_Si ésta es una de tus enseñanzas, las seguiré Danna…_

_~o~__**SD**__~o~_

_Nunca pensé que un mocoso como éste pudiera estarme venciendo fácilmente, y ahora estoy aquí, frente a el Uchiha menor que tampoco sabe apreciar lo que es el verdadero arte_

_Esos Uchihas, esos ojos que desprecian mi arte…_

_No lo permitiré, no permitiré dejarme derrotar tan fácilmente._

_No sucumbiré ante un niñato vengador como éste, no desperdiciaré todas tus enseñanzas Danna…_

_Tengo un último movimiento, no importan las consecuencias que tengan, las consecuencias ya no importan, la acción es lo que vale y lo que traiga eso lo enfrentaré, por que así me lo enseñó mi maestro y no dejaré que los conocimientos y las horas de entrenamiento se vayan a la basura por un estúpido chiquillo que tiene la venganza como único objetivo y que malgasta su vida en vengar algo que ya no puede arreglar._

_-Te demostraré que tus enseñanzas no fueron en balde Danna….-_

_Entonces me decido, y me aferro a la idea de que si seguiré tus pasos, entonces debo actuar como lo haría un verdadero artista._

_Me quito la malla y coloco arcilla en la boca de mi pecho._

_Lo demás…_

_Fue muy rápido…_

_-Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu, Da!- y después de eso, todo se volvió oscuridad._

_-Seguí tus enseñanzas_

_~o~__**SD~o~**_

_Nunca creí que el cielo fuera de esa manera, tampoco sé por que estoy aquí, pero ya nada importa ¿Verdad?_

_-Mocoso, siempre tan escandaloso- _

_Abro mis ojos y busca esa voz, pero me encuentro con unos ojos marrón que me miran suspicaces._

_-Siempre queriendo sobresalir, eh, Deidara- lo demás también fue muy rápido._

_-¡Dannaa!- un abrazo, ambos caímos, mis lagrimas mojando su rostro, y un beso salado como el último que te dí en mi vida, por que ahora yo estaba muerto, pero lo suficientemente vivo e inmortal como para disfrutar tus caricias y besos._

_-Volviste junto a mí, y moriste con dignidad, Deidara-_

_-Lo aprendí del mejor hum-_

_-Mocoso- y luego de eso, otro beso._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-**

**Espero les haya gustado aruu**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
